


View From the Outside

by zorradesombra (Chessgrins)



Series: Hyde [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/zorradesombra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is protective in the SM books. What if he wasn't just protective?</p><p>Warning: OOC behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jake

**Author's Note:**

> Jake gets first dibs on this story. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.

JAKE

You would think that some things would only happen in high school. I’m here to tell you that is not true. If it can happen in high school, it can happen the rest of your life. That’s shit, if you ask me. I mean college should be different at least, right? Sadly, no, college is a lot like high school. The girl I love is still with her ass of a boyfriend. To be fair, he wasn’t always an ass. Let’s go back to the beginning.  
Bella and I have been friends since before we could walk. Sure, it was weird when she lived with her mom in Phoenix. But we, emailed on an almost daily basis. In those days, it was like were brother and sister, the kind that get along and are best friends. She told me everything about her life. I told her everything about mine. I do mean everything. Like the time that my father walked in on me ‘relieving some stress’ in the shower, or the day that she started her first period…during gym class.  
Then high school happened. She was a year ahead of me. Bella moved back to Forks her sophomore year. I was actually very excited to see her…that is until I actually saw her. Gone was the girl I knew, whose clumsiness made her a target for cruel jokes. In her place was…was…this hot minx. She might have spent most of her time with me, but other guys tried to join in. At first, the protectiveness I felt towards her was attributed to my brotherly attitude. She was hot, but I still acted like nothing had changed. It’s not that I didn’t want to ask her out. I did. Let’s just say that didn’t work out. Okay, I waited too long.  
One day, she came into our only time together with a new name on her lips. That ride home was awful. She had met the new student in her biology class. She went on and on and on about him. I could never forget the name of this new student as she said it 23 times in the barely 20 minute drive to my house. Edward did this. Edward said that. He looked at her through the whole class. He sat right next to her on the day that they happened to finalized lab partners for the whole year. I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to kick myself more though. I had waited too long to make my move. I had let this wonderful, beautiful girl slip right through my fingers.  
So it was. I was stuck in the ‘best friend’ position. Better than nothing, I guess. At least she doesn’t know that I have feelings for her. Even then, I knew it was love. But, I kept that word close to my heart and worked like hell to make sure that she never suspected a thing. She didn’t. She still doesn’t. As painful as that is for me, it was worth it to be able to see her face.  
In the beginning, Edward only flirted with Bella. It made her feel special, so whatever. When he asked her on their first date, Bella made me sit through so many outfit choices. She would ask me my opinion and then completely ignore it, like girls do. The outfit that she settled on was amazing. She looked so beautiful. When Edward dropped her off at her house, Bella called me. I got to hear every gory detail of that dinner…lucky me. That was to be the pattern for every date, for awhile anyway. I would spend literally hours on end being dragged from store to store and then through the myriad of possible choices. She would always ask me how she looked. I would always tell her that she was beautiful. What? She really was. She would just ignore me. Then, when the date was over, she would call me. The date would be the main topic of conversation for days. He would ask her on another date, and the whole thing would start over.  
When he asked her to be his girlfriend…I’m sure an elderly couple in Australia heard her squeal. I mean, was he like twelve years old? There were exclusive, so clearly the labels boyfriend and girlfriend applied. She was just so happy. I couldn’t help being happy for her. I might not like the guy for taking her away from me, but he seemed like a good boyfriend. He was attentive and caring. How sad is it that I can say that with confidence? Seriously, I was most certainly angry with myself, but he was good to her then. She was happy.  
About a month passed in…well…bliss for her, agony for me. Then, things started to get weird. He started to call her to see where she was all the time. It happened to be around the time her ancient truck finally died. So, Bella played it off like normal, boyfriend concern. I was not convinced, but who was I to question it? She was mostly happy despite the obsessive calling. I made an off-hand comment about it once. After that, she turned her phone to silent whenever we were doing things. Not that that happened very often anymore. So it went for a couple of weeks.  
Next came the bruises. Okay, Bella always had bruises. She can barely walk across a level floor without tripping over air. The first different kind of bruise that I noticed was wrapped around her left upper arm. I asked her about it. Bella told me that, while she was at Edward’s house, she tripped down the stairs. Edward was behind her. He reacted faster than either of them could think. He grabbed her upper arm to keep her from actually going down the stairs. She swore up and down that he felt terrible about the bruise. That story was plausible. In fact, it was even very likely to have happened. I let it go. But I did keep a closer eye on them. More weird bruises showed up, she tried to explain them away.  
Slowly, she stopped spending time with me. Okay, she stopped being able to spend time with me. That was upsetting. Not just because I was hopelessly in love with her, but also because she stopped spending any time away from Edward. One night, I called her after I knew that he had gone home. She said that he was afraid that I was in love with her. Bella defended our friendship. If only she knew. Guys usually pick up on these things. When I asked her where she had been, she told me that Edward was going through a rough patch and he needed her. Bella’s heart is too big to not be with the ass.  
I happened to be walking down a hallway the next day. I turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was gripping Bella’s arms and shaking her roughly. He had acid in his voice as he talked about the phone conversation. Bella was sobbing as she tried to apologize and explain. He wouldn’t have any of it. The ass told her that she was lucky to have someone like him as her boyfriend. I saw red. The next thing I knew, I was standing over him while he clutched his bloody nose. He then stalked off to the nurse’s office. Bella started after him, but I stopped her. I tried to convince her that he was a complete ass and that she deserved better. She said he was just being protective (was she serious) and that I needed to leave it alone. Protective my ass, he was clearly possessive to the point of abuse. She couldn’t really believe that shit, could she?  
Now we are all in college. Did she kick him to the curb? Nope. They are engaged now. She still gets bruises from the ass. But what’s worse is her eyes. The spark of life that was one of the things that I loved the best about her is gone. It’s like he sucked everything out of her, leaving only a shell. I would have cherished her. She would still be happy and full of life. Hell, I would still do that. All she needs to do is see that she would be better without him.  
So, there you go Dr. Wesley. There is no real difference between how people are in high school and how they are in college. I know you said that you wouldn’t really read this assignment. You just wanted us to do a writing exercise and would check for something to be written. But I also know that either you or the TA will want to. It’s okay if someone reads this. Maybe then someone can help me rescue Bella. She needs it. She just doesn’t see that her relationship with Edward is not healthy. He is way possessive and abusive. She thinks he’s protective still. I’m just saying that there is a fine line between protective and possessive. Oh, and that Edward crossed it.


	2. Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's turn to talk. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.

BELLA

I never thought that I would be one of those girls. But high school was supposed to be my chance. It was my chance to break out of my role as the clumsy entertainment of my classmates. It was my chance for finding a decent guy. It was my chance to change what I didn’t like about my life. I moved in with my dad in time to start my sophomore year there. It was the perfect opportunity. And, I had Jake with me.  
Jake. Even though he was a year behind me, I would pick him up for school and take him home afterwards everyday. We had been friends forever. We talked about anything and everything. He was always there for me. I was always there for him. We were practically inseparable. Through the painful parade of boys just trying to get into my pants, Jake defended my honor. He had a crush on me then. I knew it. Jake didn’t know that I knew that, but I did. Anyone could tell really. There was an endless line of girls, most of them rather popular, which were dying to have him try and get into their pants. But he only had eyes for me it seemed. Truth be told, at one point I fancied myself in love with him. I guess he just didn’t like me enough, because he never made a move.  
One day, not very far into the school year, I met him. It was on the day that we finalized our lab partner selections for the rest of the year. Mike had been hinting fairly strongly about us being lab partners. I sat down in my usual seat and started to doodle in my notebook. Someone sat in the seat next to me. I thought it was Mike, so I just kept doodling. The person sitting next to me cleared his throat. I looked up and saw the most brilliant green eyes that I had ever seen in my entire life. We talked through the entire class. His name was Edward. He had just moved to Forks from Alaska with his family. He was adopted. The list goes on and on. He asked a lot of questions about me too. I told Jake all about it on the way to his house. He seemed a little irritated, but mostly fine.  
I will never forget when Edward asked me out on our first date. I was floored. He had been flirting with me, but I didn’t think he would actually ask me on a date. There were so many, much prettier, girls were throwing themselves at him. Then, one day in biology, he took my hand in both of his and looked me in the eyes. I think I stopped breathing because after he asked me the question, I blacked out for a second. Of course I ended up saying yes when I became coherent. I mean, look at him. I was so very lucky that a guy like Edward would be interested in a girl like me.  
Since Jake was my best friend…okay, only friend really…he was shanghaied into date preparation. He was very patient as I tried every possible outfit combination that was available to me. He was not, however, helpful. He would always say that I looked beautiful. Whatever, he just had to deal with the fact that I ignored him. I finally settled on my outfit choice a mere hour before Edward picked me up. Fortunately, Jake also left before Edward got to my house too.  
That date was magical. It came straight from a fairytale. Edward was the perfect gentleman. We went to this fancy Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I was so enamored with how gorgeous my date was that I barely got irritated when both the hostess and our waitress tried to hit on him. Edward never even looked at them, let alone encourage their outrageous behavior. I tore my eyes away from him only long enough to glance at the menu and order the first thing that I saw, mushroom ravioli. Our conversation was comfortable and never lagged.  
The only questionable part of the whole evening was when a few guys, who had obviously been drinking like fish, tried to hit on me when we left the restaurant. Edward opened my car door for me. Once I was safely inside, he shut the door. I don’t know what he said, but those guys backed off. On our way to my house, I tried to distract Edward from his dwelling on the incident. By the time we were standing in front of my door, we were both laughing. I looked in his eyes as we grew quiet. He looked very serious. Then, Edward slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. Unexpectedly, I threw my arms around his neck and really kissed him. I could feel his smile as he kissed me back. After that, I floated on a cloud to my room and called the only person I could think of, Jake.  
The date was all that I could think or talk about. I did feel badly for making Jake sit through all that. The pattern was set then. Jake would help me get ready and then discuss the date until the next one. After about a month, Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, officially. I was excited, to say the very least. Everything was amazing in my life. I had this great best friend and gorgeous, attentive boyfriend. There was less time to spend with Jake, but he was supportive.  
Suddenly, Edward told me that I shouldn’t talk to Jake anymore. He claimed that Jake was in love with me and I was being cruel. I told Edward that he was mistaken. Jake had never made a move on me. In fact, he had kept the boys at school at bay before I met Edward. We argued about it one day at his house. I went to go down the stairs to leave. Edward came up behind me so quickly and quietly that he startled me on the top stair. Since I was as clumsy as the day is long, I slipped. Edward grabbed my left arm to keep me from falling down the stairs. In his anger about Jake, Edward gripped my arm too tightly. Of course, I bruised. Edward was so contrite. Jake noticed the bruise me and asked me about it. I told him the truth…mostly. Okay, I left out the part that we had been arguing about him. That would have made Edward look bad, and he already felt bad enough. I was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Edward.  
Soon after that, Edward found out the truth of his birth parents. His mother had left him with his abusive father. Child services had been notified. Edward’s adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme, didn’t know the truth, but they suspected. They took in Edward at age 6 and cared for him. Edward was having trouble dealing with his past. He needed me. So, of course, I dropped everything to be there for him. Jake was suspicious, but did not complain as I started spending all of my time with my hurting boyfriend. Sometimes Edward would lash out verbally, and physically. I mean, who wouldn’t? At first, he was immediately repentant. But as time wore on, he just became more and more angry. He was afraid that I would leave him because of his past. I assured him that I was his. In fact, I would have to tell him that a lot. To prove it, I spent every waking moment with him. Slowly, very slowly, he balanced out. I think he made peace with his ghosts. By that time, it was habit that I stayed at his house, or he stayed at mine, so much.  
One night, Jake called after Edward had gone home. Poor Jake, he though Edward was abusing me. I tried to tell Jake that wasn’t the case. Edward loved me and I loved Edward. Jake said that I deserved better that Edward. He didn’t realize how lucky I was that a guy like Edward wanted to be with a girl like me. We talked for awhile, but Jake just wouldn’t listen to what I was saying.  
The next day, Edward borrowed my phone to text his father. That battery in his phone had died on the way to school. He stumbled upon my call history and noticed the call from Jake. Well, of course Edward got upset. Edward thought that Jake was trying to take me away from him. I tried to explain in the classroom, but Edward stormed out into the hallway. I followed him and told was just checking up on me like the good friend that he was. Suddenly, Edward spun around and grabbed my arms. It was terrifying. I started to cry while I tried to explain. Edward shook me to emphasize what he was saying. He made several good points. Then he reminded me how lucky I was to have someone like him as my boyfriend and I was his. I already knew that. Then, Jake came out of nowhere and punched Edward on the nose. Edward went to the nurse’s office.  
I tried to follow after him, but Jake stopped me. He told me that I deserved better in life. Poor Jake just couldn’t understand about what Edward had been going through. Edward needed me. I was sorry to leave Jake behind, but it had to be done. I needed to take care of my boyfriend.  
Now we are all going to the same college. Edward and I are engaged. He tells me everyday how lucky I am to be his, only his. I already knew that from the first day we met, though. I see Jake on campus from time to time. We never talk anymore. He always looks so sad when he sees me. But I have Edward. He is all that I will ever need. He loves me. I belong with him. Sure, sometimes he lashes out, but we are together and that is all that matters. Being together means we go through the good times and bad side by side. He needs me even more through the rough patches. I just need to be with Edward to be fine. He takes care of me, even though I am painfully clumsy and sometimes don’t understand what he is doing. I mean, I’m just so lucky to be with Edward. Aren’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!


	3. Jake/Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first for my Hyde series. It may also be the only time it happens. Two people get a say and they have both already had individual chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.

JAKE

Of all the composition classes offered, I had to pick this one. Sitting all the way in the back is Bella. I’m sitting in the front. She still looks dead inside. She also has a nasty looking scar down the side of her face. He marred that wonderful cheek. I want to make him pay. She sighs and just stares at the head of the room. Has she even noticed anyone else in the class? The professor walks in and heads straight for the wipe-off board. He sets to writing out what looks like writing prompts on the board. I still another look at Bella before I turn to face the front too.  
“All right students, just because this is the first day of class doesn’t mean that we aren’t going to work. I have two prompts on the board, write about one. I will collect there to check for completion only. So, write for yourselves. Consider this a warm-up activity,” the professor, Dr. Wesley, tells us all.  
A girl with a stack of Spanish books sighs and takes out some paper and a pen. I have to say I agree with her assessment of the situation. I might as well get this over with. I can’t stop myself from stealing glances at her while I write. She just seems so lifeless. That’s not how love should treat you. I know she loves that ass. I’m just not convinced that the feeling is mutual. He just wants to possess her and Bella is the kind of girl who lets him, even excuses the behavior. I look at the board.

What did high school represent to you?

Are people different in high school than they are in college?

Hmm. I’m thinking the second prompt looks good. I start writing. Soon the whole Bella thing is exploding out of my pen all over my paper. I pour my heart out because I’ve been trying to ignore the whole thing for too long. Through the whole process, I keep taking peeks back at Bella. She needs someone to help her. She doesn’t want help. She doesn’t even think she needs it, I guess. You can’t help someone that does not want you to. I just wish I knew what to do. The desire to write Read Me across the top of the page almost overwhelms me.  
Class is almost over and the whole ugly situation is staring at me from my paper. Dr. Wesley asks us all to place our papers on the table at the front of the room. I bet Edward the Ass comes right to the door to put his leash back on Bella. I’m a little surprised they don’t have the same schedule. At least there are three exits for this room. I can easily avoid them. While I am lost in my thoughts, I accidentally bump into someone. Looking up to apologize, I see her lifeless eyes.  
“Hello Jake,” Bella tonelessly greets me.  
“Heya Bells,” I respond.  
“How are things?” She seems interested in my answer.  
“They are alright. How are things with you?” I can’t help but ask her.  
“Fine. Edward and I are engaged now,” she informs me. That statement has never been said with such sadness.  
“I heard, congratulations,” I try to sound upbeat for her.  
“How did you hear?” Confusion colors her voice a little.  
“Charlie told my dad,” I answer.  
“Oh, right.” She just seems so defeated. I physically ache to take her into my arms and make everything right for her.  
Edward shows up then. He glares at me from his post in a doorway. Bella might have said goodbye. I’m not gonna lie, I’m not really paying attention. My mind was wandering to all the things I would like to do to that ass to avenge Bella. If I took him to the Rez, no one would be able to find him. I’m just sayin’. Edward says something short to Bella, but she seems to be in her own world. She can’t hide her flinch at his tone though. I can’t take it anymore. I turn and walk to another door. Something stops me when I get to the door though. When I look back, she is still in the same place in the middle of the room. She just looks at him, then at me, then at the third door. It kind of looks like she is trying to decide where to go.  
“Bella?” Edward and I say at the same time.

BELLA

I should not have put this class off a year. What are the odds that Jake and I would be in the same time slot? Maybe I should drop the class and pick it up on a different day. I wonder if he’s heard that Edward and I are engaged. I mean, we haven’t really talked since he told me of his suspicions about Edward being abusive.   
“I’m a history major. There is no need to make me learn citation that doesn’t apply to my field,” the girl next to me mutters as she pulls out a notebook.  
The professor comes into the class and heads to the front. He writes down two writing prompts on the board. I don’t really hear what the professor is saying. Jake is way too big a distraction for me to pay complete attention. It seems like we are using the first class to do a warm-up assignment. All I have to do is sit through this class and then Jake won’t have to worry about running into me again. This has to be awkward for him. I mean, why else would he keep looking back here? Back to the task at hand.

What did high school represent to you?

Are people different in high school than they are in college?

Jake looks back again, better look productive. I choose the first option and start writing. Of course, Jake is heavily featured in the beginning portion of my essay. We were so close…good times. I had forgotten how fond of him I was. I could have loved him. If I’m being honest with myself, I still feel that way. The couple of times we have been in the same room since I graduated, I could still feel my heart race when he looked at me. He was always so supportive. I really miss him. Maybe if I don’t tell Edward, I could stay in this class and re-connect with my old friend.  
Edward dominates most of my essay. Okay, he dominates most of my life. I’m just lucky that he is interested. A girl like me doesn’t get a guy like him very often. I know that I am not the prettiest girl, but he still chose me. In high school, he hit a rough patch that he just can’t seem to shake. He just needs someone to be there. Relationships are not just good times all around you know. We take care of each other. If I hadn’t qualified for that scholoarship, his adopted parents would have paid my way through. They are fairly amazing like that and are completely wonderful to me.  
It’s just that my life is not what I thought it would be at this point. Edward lashes out in anger. Sometimes he makes me feel so bad, that I cry for days. Other times I have to explain away bruises. But I love him. He means everything to me. He loves me too. That’s why he can seem possessive to other people. We are engaged. Edward would not have proposed to me if he didn’t love me.  
The professor is dismissing the class. I go forward to turn in my essay. Jake accidentally bumps into me.  
“Hey Jake,” I greet my friend.  
“Heya Bells.” I love it when he calls me that.  
“How are things?” I ask him. I wish he knew how much I miss him, how much I care.  
“They are alright. How are things with you?” He’s sweet.  
“Fine. Edward and I are engaged now.” I should have said wonderful. It should feel wonderful, but it doesn't. Why is that?  
“I heard, congratulations.” He doesn’t mean it, but he’s trying.  
“How did you hear?” I wonder out loud.  
“Charlie told my dad.” I had forgotten our fathers were friends.  
“Oh, right.” What else is there to say?  
Edward shows up. I’m not as happy to see him as I was to see Jake. I love Edward, but I care for Jake. Love shouldn’t be like it is with Edward and me. Bad times should pale compared to the good times. I’ve been with Edward for so long… Jake is so sweet… Maybe I need time to sort myself out. I can’t remember the last time I did something for myself. Jake heads to one door. Edward is at another. A third door is free and clear. Three paths to choose from. One way leads to a life with the man I love. One way leads to a new opportunity with the man I have always cared for. One way leads to the unknown. I love Edward. I deeply care for Jake. I need to take care of myself. It’s been so long since I have had to decide for myself what is best. What should I choose?  
“Bella?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!


End file.
